Festa
by Mrs. Trafalgar
Summary: Numa Festa podem acontecer coisas interessantes... Presente pra A7X'SYN


**Disclaimer:** Victorious não me pertence...

**Descrição:** Numa Festa podem acontecer coisas interessantes...

Festa

**N/a:****Sim... O Maldito projeto... -.-' **

**Depois dessa fic eu morri... -.-' Tudo Isso graças a A7X 'SYN... -.-'**

**Obrigado A7X 'SYN... Você conseguiu um mérito que muitos não conseguiram... Me Matar! T.T**

**Toh de zue migah! ^^**

**Espero que você goste! ^^**

**Betta:**** A7X 'SYN**

**Fala:***ação*# pensamento # (¨ Tradução ¨) _"Flash Back"_

**- Lugar e hora –**

**-¹ Barulho ¹-**

**-POV–**

(**N/a:** Meus comentários)

XxXxXxXxX

**- Tori POV–**

Festas... Às vezes elas são paradas... Às vezes divertidas...

Essa Festa era parada... Agora esta divertida...

Afinal... Não é todo dia que Jade esta brigando com Beck...

Vocês devem estar pensando: "Finalmente você terá o Beck pra você né Tori?"

Não! Na verdade não estou nem um pouquinho interessada no Beck... Ele é só uma ponte!

Ai vocês perguntam: "Ponte? Como Assim Ponte?"

E eu respondo: "Eu NUNCA gostei do Beck... Eu sempre me Interessei pela Jade... ele era o Meio mais próximo de chegar ate ela"

E vocês perguntam: "Você é lésbica?"

Eu respondo: "Não... Na verdade Bissexual..."

Espero que tenham acabado as perguntas... vamos voltar para a Realidade... Meu Sonho esta acontecendo! Essa é a melhor chance que eu tenho!

Jade não perde por esperar!

**- Tori POV Off–**

**- Jade POV–**

Estressada? Eu não estou estressada!

Eu estou mais que estressada!

Quem é ele pra falar o que eu devo ou não fazer? O que eu devo ou não falar?

Ele não é o meu pai! Aliais nem o meu pai me fala o que fazer!

Então ele vem com um papinho de impor regras... até parece que EU vou obedecer ELE!

Ele que sonhe com isso!

Ai vocês perguntam: "O que ele fez?"

E eu respondo: "Ele quis falar o quanto eu devo beber... ele quis falar como eu tenho que falar com as pessoas... ele quis falar como eu devia me comportar... Eu simplesmente não aquentei!"

E vocês perguntam: "vocês terminaram?"

Eu respondo: "Sim nós terminamos!"

Aliais por que eu estou dando satisfações a vocês?

Eu não dou satisfações a ninguém!

**- Jade POV Off–**

Jade estava sentada em uma mesa qualquer. Ela não tinha a mínima vontade de dançar. Não sem um par...

Ate que Misteriosamente Tori Vega Decide sentar-se a sua frente

**Jade:** o que você quer aqui? Já não tem o que queria? Beck está solteiro e pronto pra namorar com você!

**Tori:** na verdade eu nunca quis o Beck! Eu sempre quis outra pessoa... Mas isso não vem ao caso agora...

**Jade:** o que você quer dizer com isso?

**Tori:** que não vem ao caso no momento!

**Jade:** e o que vem ao caso no momento?

**Tori:** uma dança!

**Jade:** você esta me chamando pra dançar?

**Tori:** preciso soletrar?

**Jade:** não...

**Tori:** então...? Você quer ou não dançar?

**Jade:** quero... Mas não seria estranho?

**Tori:** não muito! Vamos?

**Jade:** claro...

**- Jade POV On–**

Onde eu estava com a cabeça pra aceitar dançar com a Tori? O que todos iram pensar sobre isso?

Simplesmente não consegui recusar... Mas por que eu não consegui recusar? Algo estranho esta acontecendo comigo... O que ela fez comigo?

Estamos dançando em um lugar mais afastado da pista de dança...

Mas eu não entendo... Por que ela quis dançar comigo? Não era pra ela me odiar?

E que papo era aquele de não estar interessada no Beck?

E Por que diabos estamos dançando uma musica lenta?

Tantas Perguntas e nenhuma resposta...

Mas eu vou conseguir as respostas!

**- Jade POV Off–**

Jade e Tori continuavam dançando ate que Jade se manifestou

**Jade:** Tori... Por que você quis dançar comigo?

**Tori:** isso é uma longa historia...

**Jade:** eu gosto de longas historias! Pode começar a falar...

**Tori:** vamos pro Terraço e eu lhe falo

**Jade:** ok

XxXxXxXxX

No Terraço podia se ouvir o som da festa... Mas não muito estava muito alto...

O Terraço tinha uma ótima vista para a cidade... Havia algumas folhas no chão, mas o vento as levava com freqüência...

Tori se sentou no chão e apontou um lugar ao seu lado pra Jade sentar também

Jade se sentou ao seu lado e Tori começou a falar

**Tori:** Lembra do meu primeiro dia de aula? Quando você jogou café no meu cabelo?

**Jade:** Lembro... Foi engraçado!

**Tori:** No inicio eu fiquei com raiva de você... Mas ao longo do tempo essa raiva virou outra coisa... Eu achava que não deveria me preocupar... Que eu estava enganada quanto a isso... Mas na verdade esse sentimento só aumentou... Ele aumentou tanto que eu não pude suportar... Por isso chamei você para dançar...

**Jade:** e que sentimento é esse?

**Tori:** Amor Jade... Amor é o que eu sinto por você...

Jade tentou falar alguma coisa... Mas na verdade não conseguiu falar nada... Ela estava em completo conflito... Então ela se decidiu deixar-se levar pelas emoções... E Fez uma coisa que ela achava que nunca ia fazer...

Beijou Tori

No Inicio o Beijo foi calmo e cheio de sentimentos... Mas depois o Beijo se tornou urgente e cheio de desejo... as línguas travavam uma luta que não haveria vencedor... Logo as duas estavam deitadas... Tori estava por cima, comandando a situação... Ela controlava o ritmo do beijo enquanto suas mãos tiravam a blusa de Jade delicadamente... Separaram-se por falta de ar... Mas Tori não ficou parada... Atacou o Pescoço de Jade com delicadeza e desejo ao mesmo tempo... Ela estava Alternando entre morder, Chupar e lamber, e Jade só Gemia controladamente

Logo Jade estava só de calcinha e Sutiã... então Jade se dedicou a tirar a blusa e a calça de Tori... Tori não ofereceu resistência... Logo as duas estavam seminuas...

Tori Tirou o Sutiã de Jade, que tremeu pelo frio... Logo as mãos de Tori estavam rodeando os mamilos sensíveis de Jade e deixando-a Mais excitada ainda... o "Trabalho" que as mãos de Tori estava fazendo foi deixada para a Boca de Tori fazer enquanto as mãos iam pra calcinha de Jade... Jade tentava conter os gemidos, mas não tinha sucesso...

Tori Tirou a Calcinha de Jade, que gemeu por antecipação... Tori levou os dedos a boca de Jade que logo entendeu o que Tori queria fazer... Jade Chupou os dedos de Tori com luxuria e desejo... Quando Tori achou que seus dedos já estavam bem lambuzados ela levou seus dedos ate a entrada de Jade e os introduziu... Jade Gemeu Alto e se perdeu nas maravilhas que aqueles dedos estavam fazendo... Logo Jade Chegou ao Ápice gemendo o nome de Tori...

Quando se recuperou Jade Decidiu retribuir o favor... Trocou de posição com Tori e introduziu os seus dedos dentro de Tori... Essa gemeu Alto e jogou a cabeça para trás... Enquanto Jade acelerava os movimentos com os dedos, Tori tentava conter os gemidos que insistiam em escapar pela sua boca... Tori não durou muito... Logo Chegou ao Ápice...

Depois de alguns minutos Tori e Jade se vestiram em silencio ate que Tori se manifestou

**Tori:** Jade...?

**Jade:** hum?

**Tori:** namora comigo?

Jade ficou alguns minutos sem reação, mas logo respondeu

**Jade:** Claro que eu namoro com você! Agora vamos voltar pra festa antes que percebam que nos saímos!

**Tori:** ok!

XxXxXxXxX

**N/b: ****Realmente eu amei a fic! Amo Tori e Jade! Não esqueçam dos reviews! ^_^**

**N/a:**** Tah bom... Impressionei-Me comigo mesma... -.-' So mesmo a Loka da A7X 'SYN pra fazer uma Yaoista de coração escrever um Yuri! -.-'**

**Espero que você tenha gostado A7X 'SYN... Se você não gostou... Pode crê... EU VOU TE MATAR!**

**Acho que depois dessa eu mereço reviews né gente? Por favor!** **É a única forma de compensar o meu grande esforço!**

**Enfiim...**

**Reviews? xPP**


End file.
